


Stealing Second

by cerie



Series: Strangeness and Charm [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says the princess has to kiss the prince instead of the fairy godmother?  Post-Fugue, Magnus/Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Second

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Sam, who says "WHY YOU SHOULD WRITE THIS" and then I do. It's a beautiful thing.

It’s been a few weeks since everything happened and Abby is still recovering in one of the guest rooms at the Sanctuary. Will comes by, when he can, but he’s understandably busy with paperwork and given Dr. Magnus has been busy with, well, _her_ , he’s been picking up the slack. He’s sweet when he does come by, though, and Abby likes that. She hasn’t always dated sweet guys; it’s some kind of unspoken rule that the girl’s always tempted by the bad boy and bad boy and Will Zimmerman just don’t belong in the same sentence.

Sometimes Abby wonders if Abby Corrigan and Will Zimmerman belong in the same sentence.

She loves him, yes, but their fight was about a lot more than normal couple stuff. Will’s career and her career are in direct opposition and sometimes it feels like there’s no mending those bridges. His eyes were a little distant the last time they talked and his kiss doesn’t feel nearly as engaged as before. Abby tries not to let it bother her too much and, instead, focuses on getting better and eating all the Jell-O that Dr. Magnus and the Big Guy can bring her.

When there’s a knock at her door, Abby gathers the blankets up around her a little more (she’s in pajamas, soft lavender cotton, but she still feels like she ought to be a little more modest than being an invalid really lets her be) and calls out for whoever’s at the door to come on in. Maybe it’s Henry with another video game for her to try out (apparently she’s a natural at Halo) or Will with some flowers.

It’s Dr. Magnus, though, and that just makes Abby sit up a little straighter. It kind of hurts, still, and she winces. She’s never really been good at hiding emotions and Dr. Magnus catches it immediately, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. Dr. Magnus is the kind of effortless beautiful that no amount of beauty creams or plastic surgery could ever let Abby achieve and she’s always just so in _awe_ of it.

“Gosh, you’re pretty. I know it sounds ridiculous,” Abby says, already feeling like the worst kind of idiot for bringing it up but there’s nothing to do but go forward. She tucks her hair behind her ears and hates the way she starts blushing fire engine red. “But you’re just beautiful, Dr. Magnus. No real woman can ever look like that. It’s not even fair to the rest of us. Completely unfair.”

Dr. Magnus laughs in a way that kind of shocks Abby a bit; while Abby’s pretty sure Dr. Magnus _has_ laughed before, but she’s never done it where Abby can hear. It’s not the kind of laugh Abby really expects out of her, more of a giggle than the elegant sounds and movements Abby always associates with Dr. Magnus, and she kind of likes it. It makes her seem real instead of this insanely beautiful statue and she can kind of see why Will’s her best friend now. A little.

Dr. Magnus pulls out her stethoscope and Abby unbuttons her pajama top. It’s routine, now, and any shyness Abby might have had about being naked in front of someone she doesn’t know is long gone. Dr. Magnus is still smiling a little bit, a cryptic little Mona Lisa smile, and Abby can’t help but tease her a little. Maybe she shouldn’t, it’s _Magnus_ , but she likes to think they became friends somehow over the last couple weeks of post-op care.

“What? What are you so amused about, Dr. Magnus?” She looks up, startled for half a beat before schooling her face back into something more smirky and Abby wonders what she was startled about. It’s kind of weird, especially since she’s pretty sure nothing can faze the amazing Helen Magnus, much less _Abby Corrigan_.

“Ah, well, I was just thinking you’re quite pretty yourself,” she says softly, laying the stethoscope against her chest. Abby dutifully breathes in and out, as she asks, and waits until Dr. Magnus is finished with the bandage across her stomach before following up. She feels weirdly nervous, like she doesn’t know the score, and swallows thickly.

“Oh. Thanks, Dr. Magnus. I mean, it’s always nice to hear and I hope I’m pretty, Will’s got good taste, I know he has a crush on you and who wouldn’t? I mean, you’re like eight feet tall with perfect boobs and not that I’m looking or anything but seriously, Dr. Magnus, who _wouldn’t_...oh God. Am I even talking right now? Please shut me up. I’m so...mmph...”

Dr. Magnus has two fingers laid across Abby’s lips in a little _shhing_ gesture and Abby falls silent and tries not to think about how nice that feels. So much about Abby’s life has been dumb luck and being a good girl and she wonders, just for a moment, how Dr. Magnus means the whole pretty thing. Maybe it’s just because she and Will are having trouble, maybe it’s because it’s Dr. Magnus but it feels right to sort of kiss her fingers a little. Dr. Magnus sighs and Abby goes for it, tongue sweeping lightly against the pads of her fingers before she draws her mouth away.

“Dr. Magnus, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking and I know you have to think I’m crazy and...”

Abby stops when Dr. Magnus starts shaking her head and leans in to tuck an errant curl back behind Abby’s ear. It’s weirdly intimate, the gesture, and there’s no ambiguity about it when her fingers trace along the shell of Abby’s ear. She smiles again, this time wider, and Abby is struck by how beautiful she is. She’s easily the most beautiful person Abby’s ever met, inside and out, and maybe that’s why this whole thing feels really, _really_ good in a way that nothing really has in a long time.

“On the contrary, Abby, it was rather nice. I’ve had a long time to be alone,” Dr. Magnus starts, brushing her fingers down Abby’s cheek and neck as she leans in close enough to whisper her words against her ear. Oh _God_. How has this woman ever had sex with anyone without killing them? Abby’s pretty sure just this weird, intimate talking is going to make her catch fire and they’re not even up at the plate to bat, much less rounding bases.

“And I’ve decided that when opportunities present themselves, I’m going to act upon my impulses. Right now, I very much want to kiss you and if you’re amenable, I do believe I’ve the next little while clear in my schedule. It’s up to you, though, as always.”

Abby sort of nods blankly and Dr. Magnus moves, her mouth pressing against Abby’s in a way that’s unmistakable: this isn’t a friendly kiss. This is a tear-your-clothes-off-kiss with a side of maybe-there’s-a-spark and while it’s nothing like kissing a man, it’s really nice, and Abby’s not weirded out. When her mouth goes soft and parts beneath Dr. Magnus’s, the other woman takes that as an invitation and slides one hand to settle against her waist and shifts the other up and cups Abby’s breast.

Oh. Boy. Okay, bases now, one, working on stealing second. Uh oh.

Abby’s heart is going a million miles an hour and when Dr. Magnus’s thumb starts rubbing a little circle against her nipple, she makes an indecent sound and deepens the kiss. Abby’s never, ever had a kiss that’s quite like this before and she doesn’t know if it’s the whole kissing a girl thing or if it’s a Dr. Magnus thing or if it’s just a _thing_. Thoughts aren’t really coming anyway, just feelings, and when their mouths finally part, Abby almost whimpers. She’s not sure she doesn’t, actually, based on the look on Dr. Magnus’s face.

Dr. Magnus is a little flushed too and in a mirror of how she was before, Abby reaches out and tucks her hair back, fingers smoothing along one glossy lock of dark brown hair. She’s pink in her cheeks and down her throat and her eyes are this hazy, smoky blue that, yet again, is one of the most beautiful things Abby’s ever seen.

“Wow. That was...Dr. Magnus?”

Her smile is cryptic again but it’s a little less sad than before, less startled, and more open and sweet. It’s weird, that shift, but it’s a good look for her. Abby’s not even really sure what she’s saying for a minute or two because she’s still looking at Dr. Magnus’s mouth, shiny lipgloss smeared out of the lines for once, and Abby’s a little bit smug that _she_ did that. _She_ made Dr. Helen Magnus a little flustered and mussed up. Wow.

“Please, call me Helen? You’ve your tongue in my mouth, it’s only right.” Dr. Magnus...Helen, is gentle when she buttons up Abby’s pajama top again and she brushes her thumb at the corner of Abby’s mouth, wiping away the last remnants of her lipgloss off her skin. It sort of makes Abby sad, in a way, like the ball’s ending and the carriage has turned back into a pumpkin but all good things come to an end.

“And as for things that are unfair,” Helen says airily, “I do believe your singing voice qualifies. I half expected a little flock of bluebirds to follow you around like a fairy-tale princess. I, on the other hand, not so much. I should only sing when medically necessary. Be glad you don’t remember any of it.”

Abby laughs, still impossibly nervous, and reaches for her hand. “Oh, nobody expects the fairy godmother to sing anyway. You’re too busy making miracles happen to get busy with voice lessons and crap like that. There’s princesses to make happy, after all, and shoes to find and I’m not sure where the prince falls in but...are you _laughing_ at me?”

Helen smirks and shakes her head, gathering up her things and heading to the door. Abby thinks she’s not going to answer but she pauses in the doorway without turning around and her voice is light, amused and weirdly kind of sincere.

“Ah, never. That’s against the fairy godmother code of conduct. I never break the rules.”

Yeah. Right. Except she breaks every single one of Abby’s and, for once, little miss goody two shoes Corrigan is _totally_ okay with that.


End file.
